A Latere
by mymistrust
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. O que eles têm em comum? FANFIC BY Samantha Carter


**A LATERE**_  
(Tradução)_

**Autora:** Samantha Carter (samcarter(at)starmedia-com)  
**Tradução:** Mistrust | lorenafosla(at)gmail(ponto)com  
**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem, muito menos a Chris Carter, o governo os inventou para fazer nós acreditarmos que os Extraterrestres existem...  
**Spoilers:** Empédocles  
**Tipo:** DRR UST, MSR, Mulder POV, Vinheta.  
**Feedback:** Sinopse: O que eles têm em comum?  
**Nota da Autora:** São 2:05 da madrugada, sendo assim se vocês não gostarem eu entenderei. Estava vendo Empédocles, mas acho que pela primeira vez o senti.  
**Agradecimentos:** A CC?

_**N/T:**__Ok, essa fic está sendo traduzida com a devida autorização da autora, e não ganho nada com isso. Se quiserem ler a fic em sua língua original (espanhol) entrem no site da Alone Gunwoman. Feeds diretos para a autora somente em inglês ou espanhol, certo?_

****

Sabem, é curioso, visto deste lado do espelho se pode apreciar uma outra perspectiva, é como se eu tivesse desaparecido para eles.

Há um segundo o Agente Doggett estava pronto para arrebentar a minha cara (se não algo mais) por me intrometer em algo que desde o principio sabia que não era da minha conta. Sei como sente a perda, sofri na própria pele. Não a de um filho, a de uma irmã, e sinceramente não acho que seja o mesmo, mas deve ser algo parecido, de forma que entendo que ele tenha ficado enfurecido, eu faria o mesmo se o encontrasse bisbilhotando no arquivo de Samantha, ele só fez o que lhe conveio. Vendo meus casos e os de Scully já é incômodo, me irrita, porque não acredito que ele saiba o que está fazendo.

Mas, bem, justo quando ele ia arrebentar a minha cara ela apareceu, e enquanto eu segurava este arquivo na minha mão me dei conta de que, na realidade, ele sim entendia o que eu sentia, que tinha razão em reagir assim, claro que nunca vou dizer isso... Mas ela apareceu, do nada, e de imediato assumiu a culpa, bem, havia sido ela que havia me dado o arquivo, mas... não teve medo, só falou, e por uma fração de segundos ele se esqueceu de mim e a olhou... e reconheci esse olhar... de coragem, mas como sempre, dirigido a pessoa confusa, eu sei porque eu fiz isso um milhão de vezes com Scully. Quando ela tinha razão, que não foram muitas vezes, quando dizia algo correto, algo que me fazia sentir irritação, sempre gritava, queria descarregar em alguém e ela sempre estava ali, assim sempre agüentava os gritos e repreensões.

Com ela acontece o mesmo, tem que agüentá-lo, quer agüentá-lo, como Scully fez comigo, porque como Scully ela poderia ir a qualquer segundo... Diabos, ele não é sua responsabilidade! Claro que se alguém disser isso o mais provável é que ela lhe dê uma de direita. Ela se sente responsável por ele tanto como Scully se sentia por mim.

Scully também poderia ter-se ido, no primeiro dia, ou ainda poderia não ter aceitado a designação e na mudança de agora... bem, sabem do que estou falando, e o pior é que Monica está aqui porque quer, eu sei, porque ela não tinha que estar se preocupando com ele, se sai ferido ou se isto terminará sendo um assunto pessoal, isto deveria ser a investigação de um caso, mas não...ela se preocupa, e quer resolvê-lo, assim como Scully quis resolver o caso de Samantha tantos anos, para me dar um pouco de paz, e conseguiu, só espero que ela também consiga, porque se eu me visse com a metade da fúria que ele tem agora...

...Deus, pobre Scully, teve que agüentar tudo isso...

Ela agüenta os gritos, trata de raciocinar com ele, de explicar, ela só quer ajudar, mas ele não entende, está muito irritado, mas ela o olha e parece acalmá-lo, ao menos já me soltou.

Dá-lhe a sua coragem, pede que me escute, e é como se houvesse posto um sedante de reação imediata, deixa que ela explique, mas não consegue muito, parece irritar-se ainda mais, e agora ainda mais, com a menção da Visão, sei que ele não acredita nisso, mas...Por Deus, é ela!...o que estou vendo...deveria escutá-la, mas não, está muito irritado, me joga o arquivo e diz a ela para deixá-lo em paz, e logo se dirige a mim e me diz o mesmo, então vai embora...Ainda está furioso mas sei que não vai pôr um dedo em cima de mim, muito menos nela, me afasto pelo corredor, e ela fica lá, agüentando os gritos...e é como ver Scully.

Sempre me diziam que Scully era uma pessoa forte, que seu maior feito talvez fosse agüentar-me por tanto tempo sem me matar, bem, quase ninguém sabe que uma vez ela atirou em mim, mas isso foi por outros motivos, mas como eu era sempre o afetado, o que estava gritando, jamais havia apreciado isso do assento do espectador, e entendo porque todo o mundo se perguntava porque Scully não me deixou.

Por que ela não o deixa?

Por que Scully nunca me deixou?

Ele sabe o que tem, a quem tem, assim como eu sabia, como sei, mas sabemos que aconteça o que acontecer, que fizermos o que fizermos, elas não irão embora. Sem elas estaríamos perdidos, provavelmente mortos, ou loucos... loucos de tristeza por entender o que não tínhamos, o que havíamos perdido, mas estão aqui...

Nunca me havia dado conta de quanto temos em comum o Agente Doggett e eu. Nós temos a elas.

**FIM**

**N/A:** O título, "A Latere", segundo meu dicionário, significa 'ao seu lado', é a pessoa que acompanha constante ou freqüentemente a outra.


End file.
